Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Marieorsomething
Summary: For Bella it's never been difficult to get boys, they've been fawning all over her since her boobs came in at thirteen. For Emmett it's never been an issue to find someone to get in bed with him. What has been difficult is finding someone who will put up with their domineering, and possessive personalities. Will they find happiness in each other or will they die trying? AU, AH
1. Reworking

_**I'm going to be reworking this story. I know I'm only four chapters in but this is the worst story I've ever written, everything is so awkward, there isn't enough dialogue, and I'm focusing on unimportant things. I've been forcing myself to write this story on time which probably accounts for the whole sucking thing. Even though I like the first two chapters things will be changing. I'm sorry for the false update, but the next update will be a very different chapter One. I won't tell you when it'll update cause I don't want to feel as if I HAVE to get it done by a certain time. Thanks- Marieorsomething**_


	2. Prologue

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone who is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

_**So as some of you may know, I decided to rework this story. One of the reasons for this is that I've decided to make my characters a little different. A possessive Emmett will be one of those changes but another one that I've seen less commonly in stories is that Bella is also possessive. **_

* * *

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: JJ (Marieorsomething)**_

_**POV: Emmett McCarty Cullen**_

She was like no one I had ever seen before, mahogany hair with natural red highlights that glinted in the sun. Smooth, unblemished, sun-kissed tan skin. An hourglass figure, but not the one people typically thought of. She wasn't "thick" she was thin and curvaceous and it was sexy as fuck. She had me adjusting myself in my board shorts.

This girl was perfect. I watched her as she lay on a towel, completely oblivious. There was a large native man to her side, though he wasn't nearly as big as I was. Multiple times he had to grab her attention away from her book and I smirked at that, she didn't seem nearly as into him as he was to her. Seconds later I wanted to kill the prick, he had kissed her! Yes, it looked like she hadn't minded..in fact it looked as if it weren't the first time it had happened. I started to pay attention to their body language then, and almost puked at what I realized. They seemed to be together and that just would not do.

In reality I couldn't see the features of her face so even if she had a bangable body she could most definitely be a butterface, it didn't matter though, she was already mine...she just didn't know it yet.

"Emmett, stop eye-fucking the gal. You can't even see her face from here." A towel was thrown at my head to accompany the statement from one of my best friends and adoptive brothers Edward Masen.

I glared at him while our other best friend and adoptive brother Jasper Whitlock laughed his ass off.

"I don't need to see her face, just look at everything else about her." I grunted back, while I graciously flipped him the finger.

Her luscious body was covered by a pink bustier bikini top covered in lip prints and matching high waisted bottoms. Over that she wore an oversized, sheer, white, high-low cover up. Sitting on her face were a pair of Ray-Ban Aviators. I liked that she wasn't necessarily showing her body off to others though I would have enjoyed it if she was.

"Stop watching the girl, let's go surfing already." Jasper mumbled, with his eyebrows raised.

I nodded and after quickly discarding my t-shirt, we were off towards the water.

**Isabella Swan POV**

From my peripheral vision I could see a hulk of a man looking over at me, I wanted to look over badly but was waiting until he was distracted. Soon enough I got the perfect opportunity, one of his companions said something to him and the three of them rose and shed their shirts. I almost came just looking at him. I heard Jacob sighing next to me and knew he had noticed my wandering vision.

"What?" I asked, a slight edge to my voice. He knew better, Jacob was just a frequent hook up who had developed feelings for me. Feelings that would never be returned. He also knew that I would be moving to Forks, Washington in a few weeks with my family so it was very important that he got over his little infatuation.

My cell phone pinged from inside my bag a few feet away and I motioned to him to grab it. He rolled his eyes but complied only to roll his eyes again at whatever he saw on the screen. After tossing me the phone he lay down and covered his face with his arms. I smirked at how much of a little bitch he was and then checked my cell. It was a message from Rose in our group chat with Alice.

Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale,- my two best friends since birth; our fathers had met in college- and my parents had all decided to leave Laguna Beach behind to work in Port Angeles. Okay, maybe decided was too lenient. Alice's father had been transferred and the three musketeers had refused to be split up -therefore they had asked to be transferred to their respective jobs in P.A., which was an hour commute from Forks.

Having fun with the puppy? Lol - Rose

Why would you even agree to going to the beach with him? I thought you were trying to get him away from you after he told you he liked you? -Alice

I was, but he's just so good in bed I had to see him. Lol, btw seeing some really good eye candy rn. - Bella

I readied my camera and looked up towards the guys I had spotted, seconds later I heard Jacob snort. He had probably spotted what I was staring at...that wasn't going to stop me from watching. When mystery man picked up his board, I sighed like the horny teenage girl I was and watched as his muscular arm flexed before finally turning my head to take him in before he got too far.

I wasn't disappointed with my view. The man was a giant compared to my five foot seven frame, he seemed to be seven feet tall from my position on the sand, with a massive muscular physique. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, just muscles on muscles. He looked like a serious body-builder and like he could crush any of us in a minute. From what I could see of his hair it was a darker color and short and curly. His skin was slightly tanned which -because of the way the sun was always out in California- meant he had either just moved to the state or was on vacation.

His companions had the same skin color, so it was safe to assume that they were vacationing together or at least had been in the state for around the same amount of time.

It was a relief to me that he probably wouldn't be staying in Cali. any longer than I would, but at the same time if he wasn't here where would he be? It's not like I could ask him "Oh hey, giant, sexy dude I don't know! Where do you live?" He would think I was a crazy stalker.

I snapped a picture as quickly as I could and sent it in the chat before closing out of the messages and putting my phone away. I looked over at Jacob who was already looking at me.

"Let's get out of here." I commanded, ignoring the pinging from my phone.

**Emmett McCarty Cullen POV**

When I got out of the water all I saw was my mystery girl pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and throwing her long hair up into a messy bun before she and the little bitch left. I watched her walk up the beach and out of sight before shaking my head and making my way to the spot where the guys and I had set up.

"I wonder what mom and dad have planned for our last day here." Jasper was saying to Edward who nodded in agreement

"Knowing them it's probably something fun and then we'll have dinner or something. Or we'll go off and do our own things and meet for dinner." I said joining my little brothers' conversation. "Let's head to the hotel, okay?"

Jasper, Edward, and I were the same age but I was a few months older than Jasper who in turn was a few months older than Edward. We teased each other to no end about our ages but in reality we were much closer than most blood brothers we knew.

"Alright, I'm hungry anyway." Edward whined and Jasper grunted in approval.

We packed up all of our shit and then headed to the silver Ford Fiesta we were renting while we stayed in California. After searching for the keys hiding in the bottom of my bag, we threw it into the trunk and piled in. I pulled out of the lot and into Cali traffic headed to the The Resort At Pelican Hill eleven minutes away.

I pulled into the two car garage of our villa and noticed that our parents' rented Ford Explorer wasn't inside. Heading inside I quickly went to my bedroom on the second floor and grabbed a change of clothes so that I could shower.

An hour later I stepped out of the steaming bathroom, happy not for the first time in my life that I didn't share a bathroom. It was so relaxing to just stand under the steam of the water and think. Obviously my thoughts had taken me back to the beach and high waisted bathing suit girl. Rubbing one out only helped to keep her on my mind instead of what it was intended to do – which was get her out of my head. Groaning I marched back downstairs and saw my family about to sit down for dinner and thanked god for my great timing, before plopping down into a chair.

**Isabella Swan POV**

I came to slowly, and blinked against the harsh lights in the room. It took me a minute to recognize the surroundings as Jacob's bedroom. After a quick study of his face to make sure he was still knocked out I got out of bed and wiggled back into my clothes as quietly as I could. My bag was on his desk in the corner and I grabbed it before tiptoeing to the door which I pulled open as slowly as possible so that it wouldn't squeak. Minutes later I was digging around in my bag outside his house for the keys to my beloved custom soft blue Jeep Rubicon X Wrangler. I had parked it here when I arrived at Jacob's this morning and we had ridden to the beach in his car.

As I left I remembered I hadn't checked my phone in a few hours but I waited until I got home an hour later to check it. I pulled up to the iron gates that surrounded my homes property and leaned over to type the code into the keypad that was supported by a thin pole coming from the ground. It was a complex machine that was used to check on guest but the family had a code so we didn't have to go through the process of speaking to Mark -our butler- every time we got home.

I started up the large circular drive and decided that I wouldn't get off it and move onto the path that led to our garage. Instead I parked across from the front doors knowing that my mother would yell at me the minute she saw it. Giggling to myself at the speech I knew would come, I hopped out and grabbed my bag from the back of my car. I lightly jogged up the steps and opened the door, quickly locking it and deactivating the alarm beside it, before reactivating it.

Stepping away from the door I looked past the foyer into the first visible room which happened to be our formal living room. It was piled with boxes and boxes- the room was where we were putting all the things that had already been packed. My mother wasn't among the mess so I booked it to the elevator and took it to the fourth floor. We considered it the penthouse though it was really just a humongous room split into different sections, with some rooms off the main room. It was my parents room and after searching and realizing my parents weren't home, I took the elevator back down to the third floor where I resided with two of my siblings. Richard and River stayed with me on this floor- they were my younger twin brothers who were only eight.

My parents had, had me when they were sixteen which also happened to be my age. I was turning seventeen in September and their seventeenth wedding anniversary followed soon after in November. Both my parents had been able to pull themselves together even though I was around and were able to make themselves successful, they also made a fortune. Charlie and Renée came from wealthy families who helped to take care of me while they fixed themselves.

They had finished regular college in two years and grad school in another two. By the time they were twenty they were already working their asses off. When I was six they moved us into this amazing home because they finally had the money and a couple years later my siblings were on their way.

I was about to hop into the shower when the intercom in my bedroom beeped and my mother's voice came over it.

"Isabella! What did I tell you about parking in front of the door? Come downstairs and move it right now and while you're down here give me your cell phone. You'll get it back when we arrive in Forks in about a week." She screeched.

I thought about arguing and then realized it was pointless as it was my own fault. I got back in the elevator and tried to make the smirk on my face go away. Renee really wouldn't like it if I talked to her looking like I really didn't give a fuck...which I didn't. The doors opened in front of me and she was waiting there with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...to me it seems much better than the original and I hope you guys think so too. Review, review, review! -Marieorsomething**


End file.
